Vampire Game: Clues to the murder part 2
by IntelligentFerretFreak
Summary: Duzell and Ishtar continue to search for the vampire who helped the humans many years ago. What's this? Ishtar's pregnant? Duzell shows back up in Pheliosta? Whats going on? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Judal. I am not claiming Duzell's parents either, but I do own their names.

A/N: Alright here is the second part! I am putting up a warning for a later chapter. Darres fans be warned! I have nothing against him, but I just don't like him. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED DARRES FANS! Alright on with the story! It starts off with a prolouge...........I think........Yeah it does! It has something to deal with Duzie's past. If any of you have read my Inuyasha stories you should reconize Duzie's parents names.

Prolouge: Mother and Father

_The king of the vampires walked down the halls. The kings' name was Alesandro. The vampire queen had just given birth to his heir not that long ago and she was currently supposed to be resting. Alesandro was on his way to see his son. He had the perfect name already picked out for his son. Duzell. As he entered the room, he saw Gwendolyn, his wife, holding their son._

_"You've finally arrived. Want to hold him?" She held his son out to him, gesturing for him to hold Duzell._

_"I thought up a name for him. How about Duzell?"_

_"Duzell.....Its perfect." Gwendolyn smiled at him._

_"Gwendolyn you should be resting. The healers told me the child birth took its toll on you." He was now holding Duzell._

_"Oh Alesandro, they only meant that it would be best for us not to have any more children. Thats all." Gwendolyn rolled her eyes again._

_"Gwendolyn you have to take the healers seriously. From what I've heard, you almost died! I'm not going to put you through that again. We have Duzell don't we?" Gwendolyn sighed in defeat._

_"Yeah I guess your right, Alesandro. I guess that's all we really need, right?" _

_"Right."_

_~6 years later~_

_"Duzell get over here young man!" Alesandro yelled after his six year old son. Gwendolyn came up behind Alesandro._

_"Oh Alesandro he really knows how to get you all riled up, doesn't he?" She chuckled. Duzell looked mostly like his father, but he got his hair color from his mother._

_"Gwendolyn! You can't always side with Duzell! He needs to be trained so when the time comes, he can rule over the vampire lands as a great vampire king. And so that the many generations of vampires after he himself is long gone, remember him." Alesandro started stalking down the halls, trying to find Duzell. Gwendolyn only sighed. That night was when she and Alesandro had left to go for a stroll in the town._

_"Alesandro when was the last time we just took a stroll in the town alone and together like this?" _

_"Too long Gwendolyn. You were only 3 or 4 months pregnant when we did." Alesandro had his arm around Gwendolyn's shoulders and they were on their way back home._

_"Alesandro when Duzell becomes of age, we have to take him onto strolls like this. He'd love them, wouldn't he?"_

_"Yes Duzell would. He really loves animals. He is such a sweet boy, just like his mother." He and Gwendolyn then kissed. When they parted, Gwendolyn sighed._

_"We should get back now. Duzell will be wondering where we are by now." At the gates to the castle, the humans then appeared._

_"Humans! What is your purpose here!?" Alesandro yelled._

_"King Alesandro isn't it obvious! We are here to kill you!" Gwendolyn gripped Alesandro's arm._

_"Alesandro......"_

_"Its alright Gwendolyn. Humans leave now!" Alesandro glanced at Gwendolyn, the castle, and the humans. '__**I have to stop them from entering the castle. They cannot find Duzell. The humans don't know that Gwendolyn had a son. I prefer it to stay that way.'**__ Before he knew it, someone had thrown a stake at Gwendolyn's heart._

_"ALESANDRO!!" She cried out before falling down._

_"Gwendolyn!" He caught her body before it touched the ground. "Don't die!" She then lay motionless and Alesandro stood up. He turned and glared at the humans._

_"Men there's only one left! Kill him!"_

_"Die VAMPIRE!" After many attempts they finally killed Alesandro and he landed right next to Gwendolyn. His last thoughts were '__**A vampire must have told these humans that Gwendolyn and I were returning at this time from out little stroll. Duzell......be a great king.......my son.....'**__ At that moment was when Duzell had ran back inside the castle, hiding from the humans. He would never open up to people again._

_~9 years later~_

_Duzell watched as the humans who attacked his parents and killed them 9 years ago, were hung or beheaded. He was now the vampire king and he would carry on in his father's place. First he would not trust all that much of people in his vampire kingdom. Second, never give someone his heart. Thirdly, he would have to find the vampire who told those humans that his parents were returning from their stroll._

_"King Duzell the humans are dead now my lord. What do you want us to do now?"_

_"Ready my horse. I go to seek a counsil with St. Phelios of Pheliosta."_

_"Yes my lord." (_A/N: Oh and in this prolouge you find out why Duzell and Phelios in this story are at war.) _When the man returned with Duzell's horse, he climbed on and rode off towards Pheliosta._

_~At Pheliosta~_

_Duzell rode up and he recieved many glances and smiles. No one at first reconized him as the new vampire king.....yet. He walked right into Phelios' chamber._

_"St. Phelios I have come here to request a counsil with you."_

_"Vampire King Duzell. Its a pleasure for you to seek a counsil with me. Diaage, please get a seat for our guest."_

_"Yes Phelios."_

_"Now Duzell what can I help you with?"_

_"I need help to figure out which vampire helped a dozen humans kill the previous king and queen." Phelios sighed and stared at Duzell._

_"King Duzell you must understand that such a matter is not likely to be figured out." Duzell gaze turned into a glare._

_"Are you saying you won't help me?!"_

_"Pretty much. Yeah I guess you could put it that way."_

_"I here by claim that Pheliosta is at war with the vampires! This war will not end until I have found the one responsible for the king and queen's death!" Duzell then stalked out of the room. On his way out Duzell, hissed at everyone who smiled at him. "I WILL DESTROY THESE LANDS THAT ST. PHELIOS LOVES SO MUCH!!" He yelled as he climbed onto his horse. Then he rode off._

Alright that was the prolouge. I know he starts a war over a stupid reason. But hey he is very young. He is only 16 years old. Alright review!

_InuYashaFreak_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Judal.

A/N: Alright it is chapter 2 in the second part to my Vampire Game trilogy! I hope those of you who have been reading the story have enjoyed it so far and I will repeat again this is a trilogy! There is still another part! This one is going to be longer than the first one. The third part is going to be even longer! Alright just to warn you Darres fans, I have nothing against Darres, but I just don't like him. Something is going to happen to him........Anyways on with the story!

Chapter 2: The search starts and Darres comes into the past

Duzell chuckled to himself as he listened to Ishtar storm down the hall. It wasn't his fault that he didn't trust her, she did come from the future after all. He would need some time. '_Yes that is right. I need more time.'_ Duzell stood up and walked out into the halls. He instantly regretted it though. Instantly visions of blood and death came into his head. It pained him so much that he put his hand on his head to stop it from throbing. One of the servants came and saw him standing like that.

"King Duzell! Are you alright my lord?" The servant asked in a worried tone.

"Yes I am alright. Just get Lady Ishtar. Tell her its urgent." The servant nodded and walked briskly down the hall. Moments later Ishtar came running down the hall and gasped.

"Duzie! Are you alright?" She ran up to him and put her hand on his forehead.

"Ishtar I'm alright. That is not why I called you back here. We have another conference to get ready for tonight." He started walking away, but ended up falling down.

"Duzell?" She ran up to him and gave his body a shake. When he didn't move, Ishtar started to panic. Cause, well heck, she didn't pay attention ever to any of her classes so she had no idea what to do. "DUZELL!!!" She yelled into his ear, but he still didn't wake. She started to cry until she heard footsteps behind her. When she turned, she was surprised to see the form of Darres walking towards her.

"Darres?" She whispered softely. He stopped right infront of her.

"Ishtar now that I'm looking at you I can see what you and Duzell have done." He pulled out a sword.

"Darres what are you doing?" Ishtar stood and stood over Duzell's body protectively.

"Ishtar I'm going to end it now. Die!" Darres brought his sword down but Ishtar moved both herself and Duzell.

"Darres stop it!" Ishtar cried. She may be a vampire now, but she still cared for both Duzell and Darres, but if he does this, she would prefer Duzell anytime.

"I am sorry Ishtar. But I have to do this." He brought the sword down again, but this time Ishtar couldn't avoid it. She braced herself for the killing blow, until she heard Darres yell out in pain. She opened her eyes, which had been jammed shut, to see Duzell standing over Darres with the sword pointed at his throat.

"I remember you from the future. Darres I believe your name was. I cannot sit idlely by, while you are trying to kill Lady Ishtar. She is indeed vampire now, but she is a vampire under my rule now so therefore you cannot harm her without my consent. Do you understand?" When Darres didn't answer, Duzell showed his fangs. "You are right now in my domain Darres, so you live under MY rule. Do you understand that!?" Duzell yelled the last part. Darres slowly nodded, so Duzell allowed him to stand up again. But Ishtar was not fooled.

"Duzell! Watch out!" Just as she yelled that Darres was bringing the sword down upon Duzell, so Duzell had turned just in time.

"HOW DARE YOU!? YOU TRY TO MURDER ME BEHIND MY BACK?!" Duzell then attacked Darres, fangs in full blown. Ishtar had to turn her face away, the sight was just to unbearable to watch. She turned around again when she heard Duzell exhale slowly. Darres was up against the wall, badly bruised and bleeding horribly. Duzell stalked over to Ishtar.

"Duzell?" Ishtar looked at him but recieved no answer. Darres on the other hand stood and limped to Ishtar.

"Ishtar please return to the present." Ishtar then knew she had a choice to make. Either stay with Duzell and help him find that vampire OR go back to Pheliosta with Darres. If Ishtar had not had any common sense she would've gone with Darres. But she actually has common sense so she started to follow Duzell, leaving Darres in a daze. Ishtar stopped and turned around.

"Sir Darres please return to your time. You have no further need to be here. Good-bye Darres." Ishtar said as she turned and walked off. '_I know what I have to do now. I have to stay with Duzie. I remember the pain I get in the future because I was going to be with Darres and Duzie left. Still I wonder where he had gone....'_ Ishtar lost in thought didn't realize that Darres was coming up behind her, with a stake in hand. Right as it was coming down, Duzell showed back up. In a swift movement Duzell moved Ishtar, and the stake planted itself in his stomach.

"Duzell!" Ishtar yelled when she saw the stake protruding from his stomach. He didn't answer, nor did he move an inch. That was wise. Moving would make the blood flow faster. "Darres you....you.....JERK!!!" Ishtar yelled as she pulled Duzell's sword (A/N: If he doesn't have a sword, well to bad..he does now.) from its sheath and stuck it in Darres' stomach. Darres gave a gasp as the sword made its way into him.

"Ish.....tar...." That was Darres' last words before his body disappeared. Ishtar was at first confused until she realized that he had teleported back to the present. '_He will be back.....eventually.'_ Quickly Ishtar started to help Duzell. She tried her best to help with the slow bleeding. When the servants arrived they slowly carried him to his room. But they wouldn't let her go in. So Ishtar went back to her room. She didn't even notice the tears flowing down her cheeks. Nor did she notice the vampire in the shadows staring at her thinking '_She is the next person I shall take from Duzell. He will rot with grief when I'm through with him.'_ The vampire disappeared then leaving Ishtar alone, without anyone knowing it had been in Ishtar's room.

Alright review!! What is going to happen to Duzell?? Who was the vampire?? I'll only give one clue about the last question (Who was the vampire??). It is the same vampire that Duzell is looking for, the one who helped the humans kill his parents. Alright now review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Judal. Nor do I own the song mentioned.

A/N: Alright in the last chapter Duzell had been staked in the stomach, and you guys got a little sneek peek at who the murderer was. The vampire is obviously still alive and in Duzell's castle. Will Ishtar survive this? Will Duzell? When is Darres going to come back? Last question here's the answer, not for a long time. Alright on with the story!

Chapter 3: Lying to guards

Ishtar woke up remembering what had ocurred yesterday. '_Duzell!!'_ She climbed out of her bed, got dressed, and then ran down the hall to his room. Much to her surprise there were now guards standing outside the door. When she tried to walk past them, the pointed their swords at her.

"I am sorry Lady Ishtar, but we cannot allow you to pass." The one on the right announced. Ishtar only scowled as she turned swiftly around and walked some place else, her mind was constantly on Duzell. When she reached the ball room, she walked up to the stage, racked her brain for a certain song and began to sing Hello. (A/N: That song is from Evanescence.) When she was done singing, she sighed and walked around the castle. After a few hours, Ishtar returned to Duzell's room. Only to be greeted with the same guards.

"Alright guys you have to let me pass this time!" She begged. The one on the left answered her this time.

"I am sorry Lady Ishtar but we cannot." Ishtar started to think rapidly to come up with something, for them to let her though. She said the first thing that came out of her mouth and instantly wished she didn't say it.

"But I'm pregnant with his son! The heir to the kingdom of Vampires!" The guards eyes went so wide, it dawned on Ishtar that they believed it. They then moved out of her way.

"Then you may pass. Queen Ishtar." She walked past them, slightly embarrassed though. Especially when they find out that had only been a lie. Once in Duzell's room, Ishtar almost broke down crying. Duzell was laying on his bed, but the stake was still there. She walked up to him and moved some of his hair out of his eyes. '_Oh Duzell.....please tell me your not dead.....or at least dead dead....beyond dead!'_ Ishtar continued to look at him and finally gave up the fact that he was going to wake up any time soon. So she leaned down and kissed Duzell on the lips. What she didn't expect was Duzell to kiss back. When he did, her heart did a flip. '_What?! He's awake?!'_ When she pulled out of the kiss, his eyes weren't open. And he most certainly was not awake.

"Duzell?" She whispered. He didn't even move. '_Maybe him kissing me back was just an illusion.'_ After a couple of moments pondering that, Ishtar slowly shook her head. '_No I actually felt him move. He just kissed me in his sleep.'_ Ishtar deciding to test Duzell, leaned down again and once more kissed him. She didn't receive a kiss again. She did this about 5 more times, until she finally gave up. "Duzell." Tears now were once again flowing down her cheeks. "Its because of me that your in this state." She layed down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. What Ishtar didn't know was that Duzell was indeed awake, he just didn't have enough energy to open his eyes or talk. (A/N: Bet you guys didn't expect that!)

~In the morning~

Ishtar only woke because she felt movement next to her. She gasped as she saw Duzell standing and staring out the window.

"Duzell! Lay back down!" Ishtar instantly got up and was by his side.

"Its ok Ishtar. I'm fine." He told her gently. Ishtar also didn't know that Duzell had heard what she had told the guards the other night. He then slowly pulled the stake out, but ended up wincing in the process.

"You've never been staked before have you?"

"No and I get the feeling I was never supposed to either."

"No I don't think you were." Ishtar ran her hand over the slight hole in his stomach. "You need blood Duzell." She moved her long hair and indicated with her hand that he was welcomed to drink from her. He gladly accepted her generous offer. Ishtar stayed perfectly still as Duzell drank her blood. When he was done, he turned Ishtar around and did the unexpected. He kissed her on the lips. (A/N: He's up to something you guys. Just to let you know.) Ishtar kissed him back just in time for the servants to come in with his medicine.

"Oh! King Duzell we'll come back later." And they were out of the room. Ishtar couldn't even focus on anything besides the fact that Duzell was kissing her. Eventually that kiss turned into a very passionate kiss. (A/N: A.K.A. tongue action. I am not going into details in a few moments. I'll explain it in another A/N.) They were soon on the bed and they forgot about their troubles.

(A/N: Alright they doing "It" during this Authors note. What Duzell is doing is since Ishtar told the guards that she was pregnant with his son, meaning the heir to the throne, they would be analyzing how Duzell acts around Ishtar. So Duzell is going to actually get her pregnant, without asking, and he doesn't love her yet. So this is mainly Ishtar's punishment for telling a lie to the guards. So the guards finding out that she is not really pregnant is the least of her worries. But don't worry people, Duzell's going to be forced to marry Ishtar when its annouced that Ishtar is pregnant. So there is Duzell's punishment for punishing Ishtar for lying. Alright now I shall get back to the story and I will never do what you guys call lemons.)

Ishtar woke up a few hours later with Duzell right next to her also asleep. Her mind flashed back to what they had done a couple of hours ago and she blushed a maroon color. She didn't know that Duzell was so passionate, she felt numb all over. She took a couple of deep breaths and slowly got dressed. She enjoyed what they had done, but she also felt horrible. She felt like a hore for doing that, sleeping with a man....err....vampire who she wasn't even married to. That was when Duzell woke up.

"Oh, good evening Duzell." She was already fully dressed and by the door, but she didn't fool Duzell.

"Where are you going Ishtar?" He questioned her, with his head slightly cocked to one side and his eyes narrowed.

"Going? Well I have to return to my room." He then appeared right infront of her, making Ishtar sqeak.

"Oh no your not going to your room. A King AND Queen must share the same room." Ishtar's eyes widened incredibly when he said that. Now it made all sense to her! He had just punished her for telling a lie!

"You......you........Ugh!" She threw her hands up in the air and walked out of his room. She stormed down the hall but of course Duzell was right behind her.

"Ishtar I wouldn't have done that unless I wanted you to think you could get away with that. I hope you can forgive me." Duzell looked away from her. Ishtar stopped to look at him.

"Duzell I don't know if I could ever forgive you. I'm sorry then for lying to your guards!" She yelled at him and walked swiftly to her room and slammed the door. Duzell walked right in front of the door. He brought his hand up to knock, but stopped. He walked away from the door. When he saw the guards, he hissed at them.

"Leave." He said in a deadly tone. Duzell entered his room and paced. When he was done pacing, he stared out the window.

(In Ishtar's room)

Ishtar had tears flowing down her cheeks. She remembered Yuujin's warning to her when she had asked to travel back in time, she now started to wish she had listened. He was NOTHING like the Duzell she knew in her time. The Duzell she knew would never punish her for lying. The Duzell she knew would never have turned her into a vampire. The Duzell she knew..............was somewhere in the present. A voice then entered her head.

_**"He left you. The one in the future. He couldn't bear the pain of being with you any longer. You were always getting in his way of finding the reincarnation of St. Phelios, just like you are now going to get in his way of finding the vampire behind the attack on his parents. Ishtar it is best for you to leave Duzell's land and then teleport to the future. At least there, you can never give him any pain. The future is where you belong."**_ Ishtar felt fresh tears go down her cheeks. '_The voice is right.....I am only getting in the way of things.'_ Ishtar then made her decision. She stood up from her seated position on the ground by her bed and went to pack the clothes Duzell had given her. She would wear the outfit she had been wearing the day she arrived here. (A/N: People the outfit she was wearing in the End of Vol. #15 when Duzell used the "La Gamme" spell.) She would leave tonight when Duzell goes to his room. She stopped the tears from falling down her face, and went to sleep until dark.

(Somewhere in the castle)

The vampire just grinned as it walked back into the darkness. '_Now I am taking away Duzell's precious Ishtar. Crumble slowly Duzell.'_

Alright review!! In the next chapter Ishtar goes back to the future! Plus the Duzell in the future shows back up in the begining. This is where it starts getting interesting trust me people! Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Judal.

A/N: There is no Authors Note for this chapter.

Chapter 4: Return to the future again and Duzell returns

A lone figure stood on the hill overlooking the Castle where St. Phelios used to live. '_Ishtar is married to Darres by now.'_ It was Duzell. He put his head down. He had remembered that he had never found the vampire who had killed his parents in the past. So he had gone searching for that particular vampire. He never found it. So he has returned to Pheliosta. He could see from his vantage point Darres limping around, yelling at Yuujin about something. So, curious, Duzell went down there. He appeared in front of Darres and Yuujin.

"Darres where is Ishtar??" Darres gave him a hateful glare and Duzell thought '_What did I do to earn that?'_

"Why are you asking me? You should know! Why don't you return to the palace!" Duzell looked at Darres in surprise.

"I'm asking you because I just returned from somewhere else in this world! Darres stop glaring at me! I didn't do anything!" Yuujin's eyes widened. He quickly spoke up.

"Darres this is not the Duzell in the past that has Ishtar. This is the Duzell in this century." Duzell's eyes widened. '_Ishtar has gone into the past!? The fool!'_ Darres's eyes lost the hateful glare.

"Why did Ishtar go into the past?" Duzell asked them.

"Why else? She missed you Duzell." Falan walked out from behind a corner. Yuujin slowly nodded.

"Yes Duzell she missed you, so she wanted to meet the original you. No one could talk her out of it." Duzell cursed. Darres looked at him.

"Is something wrong Duzell?"

"Yes! There is! Ishtar is in the time where I didn't care about anybody! And whats worse?! She's in the time where I had already started my war against Phelios. Plus, I was also searching for the murderer of my parents." Duzell cursed and all of their eyes widened.

"You mean Ishtar is in a terrible time in the past?" Falan asked with a hand over her mouth. Duzell's eyes slowly softened at her horrified look.

"If we know Ishtar, she'll be able to avoid danger or hopefully if she has any brains me in that time." Yuujin, Falan, and Darres all coughed.

"Uh Duzell, the original you has already teleported to this time once before." Yuujin informed him.

"What?!"

"Its true. Ishtar had returned after a couple of days in the past. I yelled at her too, since she had interacted with you in the past. So the old you came into the past looking for her."

"But why?! I mean, she has St. Phelios's blood, flowing strongely in her. Surely I would've wanted to kill her." Darres rolled his eyes.

"Not when I had gone there. The old you is part of the reason why I'm limping around. Ishtar is why I have bandages around my midsection." Duzell's eyes widened as he took in Darres's shape. There were bruises and cuts all over him. Duzell slowly shook his head.

"We have no time! We HAVE to get Ishtar out of there before my war starts against St. Phelios." Yuujin coughed again.

"Too late. Ishtar is changing the past as we speak."

"What?"

"She has convinced Duzell in the past to not fight Phelios or he would be reincarnated 100 years later as a baby Kyawl." Duzell cursed again. _'Damn it Ishtar!'_

(In the past)

Ishtar slowly snuck out to the horse stables. Duzell had given her a specific horse some days ago. When she reached the horse, she quickly saddled it. As she mounted it, she felt a pain in her stomach area. '_Alright I hope I can make it.'_ Ishtar spurred the horse in a full blown run out of the stables and out of the town. She could sense Duzell watching her from the window, and she could also sense his sadness that she was leaving.

"I'm sorry Duzell, but I cannot and will not be a burden." She whispered to herself. Once outside of the town she kept the horse a fast gallop. Once back in the present she would make sure Yuujin could turn her back into a human being. Morning turned into evening, but she kept on riding. Just in case Duzell would send men after her. She didn't even notice the increasing tears going down her cheeks. Nor the increasing pain in her stomach as she moved further and further away from Duzell. When she reached Pheliosta, she halted the horse. '_Time to leave the past and return to the future.'_ She glanced behind her before reciting the spell that she miracously remembered. She and the horse disappeared and were transported to right outside the present day castle where she grew up. She rode her horse to the stables there. While riding through the area she heard people say "Its Lady Ishtar!" and other things. Once off her horse, she ran into the Castle. She went straight to Yuujin's room. On the way there she ran into someone. When she looked up at him, she gasped. Then much to everyone's surprise Ishtar screamed. Duzell's eyes widened and he really wondered what did he do?! Ishtar kicked him somewhere........then took off running down the hall.

"Ishtar!! Come back!" After he recovered Duzell went chasing after her. (A/N: No it isn't the one from the past. It is the one that is a Kyawl.) He found her hiding behind Falan.

"Ishtar that is Duzell." Falan said in a soothing voice.

"I know that Falan! I just escaped from him!" Ishtar yelled at her.

"No not that Duzell." Duzell then turned into his Kyawl form and Ishtar stopped yelling.

"Duzie?" He nodded his head and returned to his normal form.

"Ishtar what is wrong?" He asked her, his eyes really soft.

"Nothing. Where is Yuujin? I need his help immediately." Duzell understood. He could tell from the paleness on her skin. She wanted to be human again.

"Ishtar I don't know if there is a cure for vampirism." Duzell said in a soft voice. Ishtar hugged Duzell, breaking down in tears again.

"Duzie I was so scared." Duzell rubbed her back.

"I know. That time was pretty scary wasn't it?" She nodded her head. Duzell sighed, but then he narrowed his eyes. He sniffed Ishtar's head and his eyes widened.

"Duzie are you alright?" She had felt his entire body suddenly tense up.

"Ishtar............your pregnant." His eyes were very wide at the moment. It wasn't because she was pregnant. It was because he knew who the father was. It was him.......but from the past.

"I'm what?"

"Your pregnant Ishtar. P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T. Pregnant." Ishtar's eyes widened up before tears started to fall down. Yuujin and Darres then came into the hall.

"Lady Ishtar!" Yuujin said in surprise and Darres just looked away.

"Yuujin I don't need your help right now." Duzell closed his eyes. Ishtar was still in his embrace, and he would keep it that way. '_I only hope my past self does not come here again.'_

(Later on that night)

Duzell sat on Ishtar's bed waiting for her to get done cleansing herself. Yuujin had examined her earlier and confirmed that she was indeed pregnant. Duzell was right now hoping that his original self wouldn't come searching for Ishtar. He wasn't sure if he could defeat his past self, but then again he could always help his past self. To find the killer at least. But Ishtar would STAY here where she belonged........with him. He opened his eyes when he recognized a certain presence coming from the East. '_No! No! No!'_ Duzell ran out of the room and ran East. When he arrived at a certain location he encounter......

(With Ishtar)

Ishtar stepped out of the shower and stared at herself in the mirror. She was really pregnant by Duzell. To the one man or vampire she didn't deserve. Tears once again pooled down from her eyes. What she didn't understand was how come she cried tears of blood? She heard Duzell in her room run out of her room. '_Whats wrong with Duzell?'_ She then heard that voice again.

_**"Your endangering all of Pheliosta by being here Ishtar. You should leave it also. You cannot tell anyone where you are going. Or else they shall also suffer since you are such a burden to them all."**_ Ishtar put back on her outfit and ran down the halls and to the stables. She got her horse resaddled and after a couple of trots, she made the horse stop right outside the gate to the castle.

"I refuse to be a burden." She whispered. She then spurred the horse to ride. Once more she felt Duzell gazing after her in sadness. The tears spilled down once more and the pain started. At least this time she knew to be careful with a life growing inside her.

"Duzell you will forgive me someday I hope." She whispered again as the Castle disappeared into the night. Tears continued to flow from her eyes and the pain continued to increase. '_I will not be a burden to the men I love, even if they are the same guy.I REFUSE! I will stay away for as long as possible. But I fear that when I return to Pheliosta, Duzell won't let me even leave again.'_ She smiled a sad smile at the thought of returning to Pheliosta. "Who am I to kid? I can never return." Ishtar allowed the horse to just walk for awhile. She would stop in towns with her hood on so no one recognized her. This was the second time she had to run away from Duzell. From the past AND the present day Duzell. Ishtar didn't even notice the vampire smirking at her in the darkness. The vampire who had helped the humans kill Duzell's parents. (A/N: Alright the helper actually shows up in the part. I finally remembered his name.) He walked out and approached Ishtar.

"Lady Ishtar its been awhile." He smiled at her surprised look as she turned around sharply.

"Sharlen?!" He laughed.

"Yes it is me, Ishtar. Now come with me and I'll protect you from both Duzell's." Ishtar nodded and followed Sharlen.

Alright review! Yes Sharlen is the one who helped the humans kill Duzell's parents. He was about 14 when he helped them, so he should be in his twenties in the past, and over decades old in the present. Review! Don't worry the story isn't close to finishing. That presence Duzell had sensed was Sharlen by the way, and he also realized it had been Sharlen who helped the humans kill his parents. I will give a sneak preview for the next chapter.

"Duzell listen to me! Sharlen was the one who killed mom and dad!" Present day Duzell yelled to the original one.

"Why should I believe you? You maybe me in the future but your still the same old way I am right now!"

"Damn it Duzell! Why won't you believe me!? Ishtar could be in danger let alone killed!"

"Why should I care about Ishtar?! She left!"

"She left because most likely Sharlen has messed with her mind! Can't you see through the tangles?"

"There are no tangles, Duzell. You only think there are. Obviously being reincarnated makes me even worse in the future."

Alright review and you guys got spoilers about what happens in the next one! Past Duzell meets Present Duzell! As you guys read, the original Duzell is not all that happy that Ishtar left. Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Judal not me.

A/N: Alright in this chapter is where.....ya know. Alright on with the story! Alright the original Duzell will be referred to as King Duzell, the other one will just be Duzell.

Chapter 5: Original Duzell goes to the future again

King Duzell stared at the hills that Ishtar had rode across the night before. She had believed that he had been asleep, but he had watched her until the horses' body heat was out of his sight. King Duzell then called to one of the servants.

"Yes My lord?"

"Ready my horse. Let Sharlen know that I will be back in awhile." King Duzell turned away from the servant.

"Yes my lord." The servant hurried out of the room. 'Ishtar you're not getting off that easily.' King Duzell thought over what Ishtar had told him what would happen if he fought Phelios. Sharlen then ran into the room.

"King Duzell! Where are you going?!"

"Sharlen that is none of your business. I leave my lands in your care. There better not be any attacks while I'm gone or else."

"Yes King Duzell......I understand."

"Good. Now go." Sharlen walked out of the room with a smirk. Duzell walked out of his room and to the stables. His horse was already ready to go.

"My lord Duzell your horse is ready."

"Good. Go." The servant ran off. As he mounted the horse, Duzell felt a wave of unease pass through him. He then spurred the horse forward and he kept on riding; following Ishtar's trail as best as he could.

(In the present)

Duzell stared at the open area where Ishtar had disappeared. She could be killed by now or worse for all they knew. She had rode off for some unknown reason right after he had left the room and she had been done with her shower. '_Ishtar what is going on?'_ Duzell's eyes widened as he saw a flash of light appear in the forest. Then a pure black horse came galloping out of the forest. His eyes widened when he realized it was his original self. '_No!!'_ He walked briskly down the halls and to the stables just as King Duzell was getting off his horse.

"YOU are not welcome here." He said in a hostile voice. King Duzell looked at Duzell. (A/N: Alright people it starts to get confusing now. Both Duzell's in the same place at the same time!)

"We are the same person. So don't tell me I'm not welcomed." King Duzell scoffed at him.

"Ishtar's in trouble."

"She's always in trouble."

"No she's not. You don't know Ishtar as well as you think you do." King Duzell glanced Duzell over.

"You don't look like you've changed at all."

"I have! I'm not a cold-hearted bastard like you are!"

"I am not cold-hearted! Let alone a bastard!" King Duzell hissed.

"Ishtar is in trouble and you don't even care!"

"I can't worry about Ishtar right now when I have to find that vampire responsible for my parents death." Understanding then dawned on Duzell.

"Sharlen did it." He said in a low whisper.

"Duzell.......you are obviously not a King anymore."

"Duzell listen to me! Sharlen was the one who killed mom and dad!" Present day Duzell yelled. (A/N: This is the confusing part.)

"Why should I believe you? You maybe me in the future, but your still the same old way I am right now!"

"Damn it Duzell! Why won't you believe me!? Ishtar could be in danger let alone killed!"

"Why should I care about Ishtar?! She left!"

"She left because most likely Sharlen has messed with her mind! Can't you see through the tangles?"

"There are no tangles Duzell. You only think there are. Obviously being reincarnated makes me even worse in the future" Duzell's eyes widened at his old self.

"How can you say that?"

"Easy. I do not trust people all that much. Plus there are never tangles........only lies out in the open just waiting to be plucked into someone's head." The original Duzell stalked into Pheliosta, leaving Duzell behind. (A/N: Alright people the reincarnated one for the rest of this chapter is being called "Duzie".) Duzie turned to look at Duzell who had disappeared. '_Fine if he won't help me, then I'll go save Ishtar my self!'_ Duzie climbed ontop of Duzell's horse and rode after Ishtar.

(With Ishtar)

Ishtar walked into a beautiful mansion that Sharlen owned. He had told her to stay here and that he'd be back soon. She explored the mansion for awhile until she came across his study room. (A/N: People this is where she finds out she's in danger.) She saw TONS of notes on his desk. Curious, she went over and read them. Most of them were crossed off, but one she saw that it said "FAILED". She read it and gasped.

**Kill both Alesandro and Gwendolyn.** (A/N: Anyone remember them??)

Ishtar threw down the notes and ran out of the mansion. She jumped on her still saddled horse and rode off into the forest. '_Alesandro and Gwendolyn?! Didn't Duzie tell me once before that those were his parents names?? He failed?? That means he's responsible! I've got to tell Duzell!'_ Ishtar then recited the spell once more, that she once again still memorized. She was transported into the past again. Once at Duzell's castle she stormed into the doors and ran to his bedroom.

"Duzell! I found the vampire! Duzell?" The room was empty. Thats when someone laughed behind her.

"I knew you'd come here once you found out who I was, Ishtar." Ishtar spun around to come face-to-face with Sharlen.

"So you Failed to kill Duzell's parents?" Sharlen's eyes grew so cold at that moment.

"They somehow survived. Someone revived them. Someone who knows how to do Holy Magic." Ishtar then realized that he thought she did it! She couldn't even use Sidia, the sword that she is supposed to be able to use!

"I can't use Holy Magic!" Sharlen only shook his head and threw her against the wall, making her cry out.

"Then I'll just have to kill you. You should've never left Pheliosta, Ishtar." Ishtar groaned as Sharlen approached her.

(With Duzie)

Duzie found the source of Ishtar's scent and stood in horror at the paper. '_Mom and Dad are still alive?!'_ Thats when Duzell appeared out of the blue.

"Where is Ishtar?"

"I don't know. But look at this." Duzell walked over and looked at it. His eyes widened.

"Their alive?"

"Yeah I guess they are. But what about Ishtar?" Duzie looked at Duzell.

"You stay here in the present and I'll check the past. Judging by the way her scent goes that way again she probably left in a rush. She's probably at my...er our castle in right now waiting for me." Duzie nodded. Duzell then teleported to the outside of his castle. He walked inside, but started running when he saw his servants running to his room. When he reached there, he almost broke down in tears. There was Ishtar all bloody and broken on the floor beside the window.

"Ishtar!" Duzell ran forward and tried to wake her up. The doctor slowly shook his head.

"I'm sorry My Lord....She's gone. She lost the child too."

"Child?"

"She was pregnant. Someone obviously had beaten her up." Duzell then cast a spell to give him a least a couple of minutes with Ishtar.

"You guys leave up." After they were gone Ishtar woke up. Tears went into her eyes.

"Duzell?" Her eyes opened.

"Ishtar what happened?"

"Sharlen.......He's mad. He thinks that I was the one who revived your parents......when I can't even use Holy Magic. I should've never left Pheliosta, Duzell."

"You should've never left here Ishtar! I could've helped you." He said the last line softely.

"I'm sorry." (A/N: Warning people! Sad part coming up!)

"Sorry for what?"

"Not telling you that I was pregnant."

"No need to apoligize."

"Duzell....." Her voice trailed off as he kissed her on the lips. When he stopped, he looked at her

"Yes Ishtar?"

"Duz......" Her eyes then closed and her hand which had been on his cheek, dropped to the ground.

"No.....no.....NO!!!" Duzell yelled. He would KILL Sharlen for this! But who resurrected his parents? The servants and doctors rushed in.

"My Lord! Whats wrong?!"

"She's dead.....again." He put his head down. She wasn't supposed to die in the past. He stood up and his eyes were stone cold. "Summon Sharlen for me."

"Yes My Lord." Duzell drew his sword, but thought otherwise.

"Wait! Don't summon him."

"My Lord?" He picked up Ishtar.

"I'm going alone......to Pheliosta."

"Pheliosta?! But we're at war with that land!"

"Exactly. I'm going there to end this war.....for Ishtar's sake." Duzell walked out the room, still carrying Ishtar. He was going to end the war against Phelios and get his aid to kill Sharlen. They needed the sword Sidia. Plus, Phelios could possibly save Ishtar. After all.........he was probably the one who brought back his parents.

Alright review! Another sneak peak at the next chapter:

"Will you help me this time Phelios?"

"Vampire King Duzell, are you asking once more for help to find the vampire who killed the previous king and queen of your lands?"

"No Phelios. I ask for help to kill that vampire. I have found him and I need your aid."

"I shall help you then but does this mean our war is over?"

"Yes."

"Good then I will help you King Duzell."

"One more thing."

"What is it?" Duzell walked to out the door. He came back in with Ishtar.

"Can you save her?"

Alright REVIEW! You guys didn't think that I would give away Phelio's answer did you? Well review and you'll find out soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Vampire Game. Judal does.

A/N: Alright time for Phelios's answer! Oh and people I found out that I had the wrong name for the murderer. It was supposed to be Lassen, but it shall stay Sharlen.

Chapter 6: Pheliosta

Duzell rode on his horse until he reached the very city of Pheliosta. He had two purposes for this place. He wouldn't seem as a threat alone, which is good for his part. Even though Ishtar's body was dead, her soul might still be lingering. '_Just hang on Ishtar!' _Duzell made the horse fly down the hill and he continued to ride up to Pheliosta.

(In the future)

Yuujin felt a slight pressure as he realized the past was changing even more. '_How much damage could Ishtar have done?!'_ Yuujin ran to go find Darres or Duzie. He found Darres limping slightly down the hall a ways.

"Darres!" Yuujin called out to him.

"Yuujin whats wrong??" Darres stopped and looked at Yuujin.

"Ishtar is changing the past. Already Pheliosta is changing." Darres looked around, but he didn't see any differences.

"Are you sure Yuujin?"

"Yes! I'm positive!"

"Alright. In an hour I'll check the library." Darres limped away. '_What did Ishtar change? Oh I hope it wasn't a historical event.'_

(In the past)

Duzell walked in the halls carrying Ishtar's body, through Pheliosta. People were staring at him, probably wondering what the Vampire King Duzell was doing here. Duzell couldn't blame them, but he had good reasons to be here. He placed Ishtar's body right outside the area where St. Phelios resided for counsil meetings. He walked into the room.

"St. Phelios!" Duzell's voice boomed as he entered the room and Phelios looked up.

"Vampire King Duzell, why have you come? If I remember right you declared war against Pheliosta, the very land that I cherish."

"You remember correctly. But I am ending the war without quarrel." This made Phelios's eyes raise.

"Without quarrel? What has changed you mind Duzell?" Duzell looked him straight in the eyes.

"Will you help me this time Phelios?" Duzell asked.

"Vampire King Duzell are you asking once more for help to find the vampire who killed the previous King and Queen of your lands?" Phelios sighed.

"No Phelios. I ask for help to kill that vampire. I have found him and need your aid."

"I shall help you then, but does this mean our war is over?" Phelios questioned.

"Yes."

"Good then I will help you King Duzell."

"One more thing."

"What is it?" Duzell walked out the door. He came back in with Ishtar.

"Can you save her?" Phelios stood from the pillar he sat upon.

"Duzell she is already dead!" Phelios roared.

"Yes she is vampire but can you bring her to life?" Duzell was growing impatient now.

"I have the power to resurrect people from the grave, but Duzell do you even know the power it takes to do so?!"

"No I don't. But can you save her?!" Phelios calmed down after a few seconds. He knew if he refused it would put them into another long war. It was obvious to even him that Duzell loved this woman.

"Whats her name?"

"Ishtar." Phelios walked over to Duzell and examined Ishtar.

"Is there anything else I should know about?"

"She was pregnant, but the child was dead way before she was. From the memories I extracted from her mind, Sharlen first threw her against the wall. Even though she was at the begining stages in pregnancy, she still lost the child." Phelios nodded his head. After a few seconds a purplish glow emanuated from Phelios. Just watching took a lot of energy from Duzell, so he had to look away from the sight. When the glow died down, Duzell looked back at Phelios. Ishtar still looked......well......dead.

"Phelios?" Phelios slowly shook his head.

"My strength is not enough. A vampire has enchanted the body so no one could resurrect her here." Duzell lowered his head in guilt. Until Phelios's words dawned on him with what they could do.

"Phelios! We can go to the future and you can resurrect Ishtar there." Phelios looked at Duzell.

"The future?"

"Yes, that is where Ishtar is from actually. She is actually I believe your great-great-granddaughter." Phelios's eyes widened.

"If you believe that it will work then I shall trust you."

"Plus Sharlen can teleport to the future too." Phelios nodded his head.

"Lets go then." Duzell casted the spell and He, Phelios, and Ishtar's dead body were transported to the future. They landed right outside of Pheliosta. Phelios stood up and smiled.

"Look! My home!"

"Your home in the future though. You're long dead by now Phelios. Now help her." Phelios hesitated for a few seconds then casted the spell. Duzell looked away when the purple glow reappeared. This time when it disappeared, Ishtar's flesh seemed more life-like. Duzell knelt beside her body.

"Ishtar??" He asked out loud, just loud enough for only Ishtar to hear. Then she stirred.

"Duzell....." She groaned. Duzell allowed a smile to come to his face when she said his name. She maybe in pain, but she was alive!

"Ishtar I'm here." He comforted her. She opened her eyes.

"Its Sharlen.....Duzell you have to kill him."

"Phelios is going to help me." Phelios then came into her view.

"Hello Ishtar. Duzell said he would need my help in defeating Sharlen."

"Yes I suppose he would. Wait! You need Sidia!"

"Sidia?" Phelios and Duzell said at the same time.

"Sidia the Holy Sword....the very sword you were supposed to have forged in order to kill Duzell." Phelios slowly nodded.

"Oh I already have it forged, but I haven't named it yet. Now I know the name." Phelios smiled.

"You had a sword forged to KILL me!?"

"Well, yeah. I had no chance against you remember? Your a vampire king, while I'm just a Saint." Duzell turned away from Phelios.

"At least you're not going to kill me now. Alright, where is this Sidia?"

"Either at my place or we get the one in the past." Ishtar looked at both Duzell and Phelios for an answer.

"Lets get the one here. Its closer." Phelios decided.

"No. Phelios we have to kill him in the past." Duzell said.

"Why?"

"Cause he isn't from this time. He is orginally in the past not the future."

"But he did show up here once before, when I was in La Naan." (A/N: that is where Vord, Seiliez, and Laphiji are at right?)

"He can teleport AND he's psychic."

"He's PSYCHIC!?"

"Well yeah. How else would he know where and when my parents were coming home?"

"You mean the last King and Queen were your parents Duzell?" Phelios's eyes were wide.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?! I would've helped you then if I knew they were your parents!"

"Well you don't have to know every detail into my life." Ishtar slowly put up her hands.

"Alright guys! Lets just get this over and done with!" She stalked a little ways away from them. '_Geez! Men are so predictable!'_ That was when Sharlen and another guy appeared out of nowhere, grabbed Ishtar, then disappeared.

"ISHTAR!!" Both Duzell and Phelios yelled at the same time.

Alright review!!!! Cliff-hanger!! A little spoiler for chapter 7:

"Laphiji we are going to need you too!" Duzie exclaimed.

"You have Vord, Darres, both Duzell's, St. Phelios, and also Yuujin. Why do you need me?" Laphiji explained.

"Because you have more knowledge of the magic than Yuujin does." King Duzell said.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Laphiji, Ishtar was abducted by Sharlen and Lassen!" Vord yelled.

"No Vord. I am still not going to help." Phelios walked forward.

"Laphiji I suggest you come too. This is going to be the biggest battle to take place in history."

"Yours and Duzell's was."

"Well that battle is not going to happen. So history is going to change. You can be apart of it. ONLY if you come with us. So are you in?" They all sat in silence waiting for Laphiji's answer.

Alright review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Judal. Nor do I own the song Full Moon. It is own by The Black Ghosts

A/N: Alright the original murderer has shown up. Its Lassen and Sharlen! Good news people! This story has now reached the middle or the Climax as teachers put it! So its going to the falling action now, all the suspense should've already built up. So now its going to start coming down, but there is a very unexpected part you guys may not expect at the end of this one. Remember guys, this story is supposed to be a three-parter. There was Vampire Game: Meeting the Original Duzell part 1, which was the shortest, then there's this one Vampire Game: Clues to the Murder part 2. What will the third and final part be?? Well in one of these upcoming chapters at the end I will reveal the Final part! Oh one little spoiler for the end of this story! Its ends in a.......CLIFFHANGER! Hahaha! Alright on with the story!

Chapter 7: Getting more allies for the final battle against Sharlen

Duzell stared in horror as Ishtar disappeared again from his sight. '_Not again!'_ Phelios walked up to Duzell and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Duzell come on. We need more allies to win the battle." Duzell slowly nodded his head. After a few moments his head snapped up.

"Duzell, Darres, and Yuujin could help!" Phelios backed up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Duzell your standing right here! Why did you just say your own name?!"

"Phelios, you know the war that I ended?"

"Yes."

"Well we were supposed to fight and then you used the "La Gamme" spell on me. Thus, a century later I'm reincarnated as baby Kyawl. I think we should just call the one here Duzie, so no one gets mixed up."

"I agree. Whose my reincarnation?"

"I don't know." Phelios just rolled his eyes.

"You never know do you?"

"I do too! Now come on and lets go find people." Phelios then thought in his brain '_Someone's cranky. One moment he's happy, then the next he's pissed off! Really I can't understand this guy!'_ They walked into Pheliosta, but then they got stalled by a Celebration of some sort. A song was playing and Duzell and Phelios found out that they liked the song.

_**When the thorn bush turns white thats when I'll come home**_

_**I am going out to see what I can sow**_

_**And I don't know where I'll go**_

_**And I don't know what I'll see**_

_**But I'll try not to bring it back home with me**_

_**Like the morning sun your eyes will follow me**_

_**As you watch me wander, curse the powers that be**_

_**Cause all I want is here and now but its already **_

_**been and gone**_

_**Our intentions always last that bit too long**_

_**Far far away, no voices sounding, no one around me**_

_**and **_

_**you're still there**_

_**Far far away, no choices passing, no time**_

_**confounds me and you're still there**_

_**In the full moons light I listen to the stream**_

_**And in between the silence hear you calling me **_

_**But I don't know where I am and I don't trust who I've**_

_**been**_

_**And If I come home how will I ever leave**_

(A/N: The song was short, but it fitted what was going on at the moment. Ishtar had gone into the past and probably had no intention of bringing him back to the future with her. Just think of Vampire Game and find the song. Listen to it. And then you'll see what I mean. You can find it by typing in on Youtube Twilight soundtrack 3 OR go to Twilight official movie.)

After the celebration was done, Duzell and Phelios could continue on to the Castle. Once inside Duzell instantly began to search for Duzie, Darres, or even Yuujin. They found all three at the same time.

"Duzie, Darres, and Yuujin! We need your help." The trio looked up and they weren't so surprised to see Duzell, but it was his companion that surprised them.

"Duzell who is your, uh, friend?" Yuujin asked politely.

"This is......Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"I am St. Phelios of Pheliosta..........from the past." He added quickly. The trio's jaws all dropped. Duzell chuckled a bit.

"You guys call yourselves men. Ha! That wouldn't surprise me at all." Duzie gave him a glare.

"Well excuse me! He's supposed to be dead! Plus you guys are supposed to hate each other! Why is that?!" Yuujin then groaned.

"Ishtar had something to do with it I suppose."

"Yes as a matter of fact she did. She told Duzell what would happen and he was mature about it and solved it by himself by calling off the war he started." Duzell punched Phelios in the back of the head.

"I am ALWAYS mature Phelios." Duzell said and Phelios just rolled his eyes.

"Anyways our main point is we need your guys help.....and many more." Phelios said while looking at the very young men besides Duzie. Darres inclined his head in a show of respect, Yuujin did the same. Duzie didn't do anything, but it was obvious he was in. Yuujin looked at Phelios.

"We should go to La Naan, for Vord, Seiliez, and Laphiji. We would really need Laphiji since he's the best person I've ever seen wield magic." Yuujin explained and Phelios nodded his head.

"You're right. Alright, we now head to La Naan for Vord, Seiliez, and Laphiji." Duzell nodded his showing his approval.

(At La Naan)

Duzell, Duzie, Phelios, Yuujin and Darres all walked to where Vord, Laphiji, and Seilieze were at. Duzie, Darres, and Yuujin volunteered to do the convincing.

"Vord, Laphiji and Seiliez we are going to need you three for a HUGE battle coming up." Yuujin said with a smile. Vord was instantly in, Seilieze and Laphiji however needed more convincing.

"Darres I can see that you have two vampires with you and a Saint." Laphiji said.

"Yes we do Laphiji. Seileize are you with us? We need your skill as well with a blade." Seilieze sighed before standing, and walking behind Vord.

"I guess I'll come with you guys." They all looked at Laphiji, who was shaking his head. Duzie couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Laphiji we are going to need you too!" Duzie exclaimed.

"You have Vord, Darres, both Duzell's, St. Phelios, and also Yuujin. Why do you need me?" Laphiji explained.

"Because you have more knowledge of magic than Yuujin does." Duzell said.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Laphiji, Ishtar was abducted by Sharlen and Lassen!" Vord yelled.

"No Vord. I am still not going to help." Phelios walked forward.

"Laphiji I suggest you come too. This is going to be the biggest battle to take place in history."

"Yours and Duzell's was."

"Well that battle is not going to happen. So history is going to change. You can be apart of it. ONLY if you come with us. So are you in?" They all sat in silence waiting for Laphiji's answer.

"I am sorry guys. But I shall not join in this battle." Seilieze's eyes went down at Laphiji's answer. They had always done things together while growing up, what changed that now?

"Laphiji please come with us...." Seilieze begged Laphiji.

"No Seilieze." Laphiji then left the room and down the hall. Phelios sighed.

"Well I guess this is all the help we are going to get. Lets go." They all nodded. Duzell and Phelios did the spell while everyone kept a hold on their clothing so they could be transported into the past with them both. '_Here we come Ishtar. Stay safe until we get there.'_

Alright review! Here is a sneak peak at chapter 8!

"Damn! Their coming too soon! Duzie get out of there!"

"Phelios! Hurry and help Darres! He's closer to Ishtar than I am! GO HELP HIM!" Duzie yelled as Sharlen's and Lassen's men advanced on him.

"Duzie...." Phelios then ran for Darres.

"DARRES!!" Phelios yelled as more men appeared.

"What is it Phelios?"

"Duzie can't hold out much longer. And I lost track of Vord and Seilieze. Yuujin also disappeared somewhere." Thats when someone yelled out.

"Who was that?!"

"That sounded like Duzell!" Darres and Phelios started fighting back with all their strength until..........

Alright people review!! Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Judal.

A/N: Alright the battle starts against Sharlen and Lassen! Oh and that spoiler in the last chapter may or may not be in this chapter. It might not appear until chapter 9. Also in the first part of the chapter, it's a dream. Oh and at the end of this chapter one of the characters is going to be believed dead. Ishtar is going to end up with one of the Duzell's trust me. I just haven't decided which one yet.

Chapter 8: History in the making

_Ishtar slowly walked towards Duzell, wearing the outfit of Queen. She was wearing a black silk dress with beads on it. Sharlen then appeared behind her and staked her, making her body __**POOF!**__ into dust._

Duzell sat up quicky in his room. They were in his castle back in the past. He breathed slowly, trying to calm down his heart at the same time. Phelios had talked about starting the battle against Sharlen and Lassen tomorrow, but Duzell needed to get Ishtar out of there. Duzie then walked into Duzell's room.

"Duzell what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean "we"?"

"Me and you. What are we going to do??"

"Duzie you're staying here, while I go and attack Sharlen and Lassen." Duzie shook his head fast.

"No. I'm the reason why Ishtar is mixed up in this in the first place. I should've never ran off." Duzell stared at Duzie with a long, hard stare.

"So if she dies, you can be held responsible?" Duzell inclined his head a bit.

"Yes." Duzie's eyes were narrowed, wondering where he was going with this.

"Good. You would never hurt her in anyways would you?"

"No. I wouldn't."

"Good." Duzell stood and walked out of his room. Duzie stood in the center of the room and closed his eyes.

(With Duzell)

Duzell rode out on his horse as fast as he could before anyone would wake up. He needed to get to Ishtar before daybreak. He continued to ride as hard and as fast as he could. (A/N: To visualize how fast the horse is running watch Lord of the Rings in the scene where Arwen is riding from the Ring Wraiths. For those who don't have the movies go to Youtube and put in Arwen ride. It is the first one on the list hopefully. Its how fast these horses are running combined.)

(With Sharlen)

"Lassen it appears Duzell is coming for us." Lassen raised his head.

"Which one?"

"The King......original King." Lassen frowned.

"I would rather have the reincarnated one coming for me. You know with this history changing and if they kill you, I am going to disappear."

"You won't disappear. They'll kill you."

"No you're not listening to me Sharlen. Remember? I'm the reincarnation of St. Phelios, so if St. Phelios doesn't die in this time and does not cast "La Gamme", then I will not be born." Sharlen nodded his head.

"I can see where you're going with this."

"Good. Now, what about her?" He inclined his head towards Ishtar's unconsious form against the wall.

"We use her against Duzell, as bait to kill him."

"Can you possess her? I can't, at least not all that good."

"Yes I can. But you'll have to fight in the upcoming battle."

"Battle?"

"Yes. Duzell and the others were hoping to catch us off guard, but I can see into the future. So I already saw this coming."

"Who wins the battle?" Sharlen looked at him.

"I won't know. Not until an hour or more before it happens." Lassen sighed.

"Some help you are."

"I am helpful. Without me Lassen you would've never made it this far with me."

"Oh be quiet Sharlen. Before you wake up Ishtar. We're lucky she's still asleep. I believe she's able to call both Duzell's and who knows else." Sharlen's eyes then widened. "What is it?"

"THIS is most unexpected."

"What?"

"I didn't think he'd show up..."

"Who?"

"This changes everything...."

"WHO!?" (A/N: Time to see who just joined Duzell's side.)

"Laphiji."

"Laphiji!? What is he doing here?!"

"Thats what I just said Lassen." Sharlen rolled his eyes.

"No you didn't. You only said you didn't think he'd show up, THIS is most unexpected, AND This changes everything. So HA!" Sharlen rolled his eyes again.

"Whatever. Now that Laphiji has joined Duzell's side, we have to come up with a back up plan."

"Alright now we're thinking alike bats." (A/N: He did call Sharlen "Bats" in the Manga right?)

"Whatever. Now Lassen what do you think a back up plan is?"

"A plan to back up the main one."

"Close enough, but I know you understand what it is. Alright our backup plan is...." Sharlen stopped as Ishtar opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" Ishtar looked around.

"You are in our little hut that we built outside of Pheliosta. Ishtar you will do exactly what we say or ALL of your friends will be destroyed completely by Lassen over there." Sharlen put his hand on Ishtar's cheek, as Ishtar narrowed her eyes.

"Sharlen you have nothing to use against me besides my friends. What a worthless vampire. I wonder how on earth those humans who killed Duzell's parents ever listened to you in the first place." Sharlen chuckled.

"Simple. I told them I was the son of St. Phelios. I didn't tell them my mother was the vampire Diaage, so they trusted me and I found out what time they left and were coming back. But about a month ago, father couldn't mind his own business. He resurrected them both from the grave, where he hid them I do not know. But soon, very soon, King Duzell will be nothing but ASH. He will only be a memory in the hearts of the ones who knew him. From what Lassen told me, he was supposed to battle St. Phelios today. But thanks to you, that battle doesn't even start. Instead, a bigger battle is going to happen Ishtar. One that will change the history forever.....and YOU are the cause of it My Lady." Sharlen walked away from Ishtar, whose breath had caught in her throat. '_I am the cause of this bigger battle that is going to take place soon, but.......I'm glad I caused it. At least Duzell and Phelios settled what was between them.'_ Ishtar smiled at Sharlen.

"I am glad to be the cause of it then."

"Will you be glad when all of those whom you love dearly die around you? What about your Duzie? What will you do if I drive a stake through his heart! Huh!? What will you do then Ishtar!" Sharlen's voice had been calm until he mentioned Duzie. Ishtar only smirked.

"What will I do? Simple. I will get Sidia and.......return the favor on you." Her smirk had disappeared to that of a glare.

"You?! You will stake me?! Ha!" Sharlen laughed. He stopped laughing as a loud explosion erupted outside.

"Sharlen what was that?!" Lassen yelled.

"Duzell! He's here already!!" Sharlen went running for the stairs leading up. '_He's here too soon! We didn't even get to plan our back up plan! Oh well, time to get it over and done with.'_

Alright review! There is no sneak peaks for chapter 9. Unless you go back and reread the sneak peak at the end of chapter 7, then there you go! Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Judal.

A/N: Alright there is this chapter and then the one after this and guess what guys? Clues to the Murder is done! Then the final part will be up! Alright on with the story! Oh a character shows up. One they forgot to go and get help from.

Chapter 9: The battle starts

Duzell was fighting men outside a hut-shaped house. He knew Ishtar was in there, but he had to get past these vampires and men first. He had only one injury so far and that was on his arm. Only a small scratch though. '_Too bad it isn't midnight. I would be fighting better if I had my full potenial strength.'_ More vampires and men started to appear out of nowhere. '_This isn't looking too good.'_ Thats when water flew past him. He had crimson hair. Duzell walked up to him.

"Who are you?" The man looked Duzell in the eyes.

"I am Illsaide. I heard Pheliosta in the future mainly buzzing about a new war. How Lady Ishtar had gone into the past and changed a whole bunch of things. I have come to join this war." Duzell nodded his head.

"You are most accepted Illsaide." Illsaide then started to help Duzell with attacking the vampires. Duzell would attack them with a sword or magic and Illsaide would drown them in water AND use magic at the same time.

(With the others)

They were all on horses riding as fast as they could to where Duzell's presence was at. Duzie's horse was in the lead. '_Ishtar I'll get you out of that place.'_ Duzie looked back at the other men.

"Hurry! We're almost there!"

"Duzie you said that 30 miles ago!" Darres yelled.

"Well I mean it this time! Illsaide is also there!" Yuujin let out a gasp.

"The half-water demon?!" Duzie then snapped.

"Yuujin! It doesn't matter what he is! All that matters is that he is on OUR side for the battle!" Yuujin nodded his head quickly.

"Yes Duzie."

"Good. Now lets get moving!" Duzie spurred his horse even faster, making the others have to ride even faster too.

(When they arrive at the battle)

Darres stopped his horse at the intense scene unfolding around him. '_This cannot be the battle! Please!'_ There was blood flying everywhere! There was magic being used by Illsaide and Duzell somewhere amongst the bodies and there were other things flying everywhere too.

"Darres get moving!" Duzie yelled to get Darres's attention, which it worked.

"Duzie......." He trailed off at the stress that was obvious in his eyes.

"We have to save Ishtar." Duzie muttered before riding off on his horse in the battle, yelling a war cry. Darres and everyone followed soon after. After a little while, the vampires had more of the advantage. Since Lassen had appeared and was fighting side-by-side with them. Phelios ran around searching for someone. He found Duzie, trying to fight off 10 vampires at once.

"Damn! Their coming too soon! Duzie get out of there!" Phelios yelled.

"Phelios hurry and help Darres! He's closer to Ishtar than I am! GO HELP HIM!!" Duzie yelled as Sharlen's and Lassen's men advanced on him.

"Duzie......" Phelios then ran for Darres.

"DARRES!!" Phelios yelled as more men and vampires appeared.

"What is it Phelios?" Darres said while paying attention to the approaching enemies.

"Duzie can't hold out much longer. And I lost track of Vord, and Seilieze. Yuujin also disappeared somewhere." Thats when someone yelled.

"Who was that?!" Darres asked Phelios as he chopped off a vampires head.

"That sounded like Duzell!" Darres and Phelios started fighting back with all of their strength until another explosion erupted near the hut-shaped house. Laphiji then came running over to them.

"Darres, Phelios I found Ishtar! She's underneath that hut-shaped.....house I guess. You guys go and save her. I'll take care of them." Laphiji then made the vampires around them explode into ash.

"Thank you Laphiji!" Darres said before he and Phelios rushed into the hut-shaped house.

(With Duzie and Duzell)

They were both fighting side-by-side, so those 10 men who had been advancing on Duzie earlier were dead already. Duzell had more injuries than Duzie did.

"Duzell! You need to stop fighting! Or else I fear your wounds will be the end of you!" Duzie yelled over the noise of battle.

"No Duzie. Ishtar must come first, no matter what."

"But...."

"NO! FOCUS ON THE BATTLE!" Duzell yelled at him. Duzie narrowed his eyes and thought '_Not everyone can live through battle Duzell. Even you should know that Ishtar will eventually die because of old age or battle defeats her.'_ Duzie continued fighting. After awhile he went into his Kyawl form, which he was full grown now, and attacked the vampires.

(Later on with Duzell and Duzie)

Duzie was back in his human form, but he was almost out of energy. The same was for Duzell. They were both breathing heavily, and could only last a few more blows before they fall. Duzell's head shot up as vultures started circling around the battle field.

"Duzie! The vultures are here! Stay on your guard! Do not fall to sleep whatever you do!" Duzell yelled and Duzie looked up to the vultures.

"Vultures........" Duzie spat their names in every language he knew, but he continued fighting. '_I can't hold on much longer! I.....must......hold.......on......a.....bit longer.....for............ISHTAR!!!'_ Duzie swung his sword wildly, not caring which vampire he hit. That was until he dropped his sword, because his hands could no longer hold onto the sword.

"Duzie!!!" Duzell yelled as vampires advanced on him. Thats when someone echoed his cry.

"DUZIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The voice belonged to Ishtar. Duzie shape-shifted into the form of a rat and skittered away from them quickly. Duzell chuckled a bit when he saw the rat running up to Ishtar. Once at Ishtar, Duzie went back into his original form.

"Ishtar your safe!" Duzie said as Darres and Phelios came running out.

"Yes thanks to Darres and Phelios. Now lets get this battle over with." Thats when Vord and Seileize appeared with men from Pheliosta. Phelios' eyes widened.

"My men!" Phelios ran over there, flanked by Darres, Ishtar, Duzie and Duzell.

"St. Phelios!" The men cried. Phelios remounted his horse, raised Sidia, and led the charge upon the vampires. Duzie grabbed Ishtar.

"Come on! Your going to Pheliosta."

"No Duzie. I'm staying to fight." Duzie gave her a sad look.

"Ishtar everyone is fighting for you. Please just go to the city to stay safe."

"No Duzie. I'm fighting." Ishtar then ran into the battle, but she had Duzie right behind her. Sharlen then appeared in front of Duzell.

"Here I am Duzell. Are you going to kill me?" Sharlen grinned as Duzell glared at him.

"You.........." Duzell threw his sword at Sharlen's heart, but missed.

"Oh Duzell. You will not end me so easily. Now..........good-bye!" Sharlen disappeared, but Duzell somehow followed him. What Duzell didn't know was that Sharlen wanted him to follow him. For he appeared at a cliff.

"Sharlen you should be saying good-bye not me. For it is you, who is going to die Sharlen!" As Duzell came towards him, Sharlen appeared behind him.

"No it is not just me Duzell. You will go down with me!" He whispered in Duzell's ear, before grabbing him and throwing them both off the cliff.

Alright review!! Ok its not as long as I hoped it would be but, it is longer than what chapter 10 is going to be, trust me. Alright I'll give a little spoiler for chapter 10:

"Ishtar he probably hit the water along with Sharlen." Darres said.

"Still we will keep searching." Phelios appeared.

"Ishtar it is hopeless. Even if he did survive the fall, he wouldn't survive what is up ahead." He pointed at a 500 Ft. drop from a waterfall about a mile ahead of them.

"No..........Duzell can't be.........." Ishtar started crying.

Alright review! Chapter 10 is the last chapter for Clues to the Murder! At the end of chapter 10 I will give away what the next title is going to be for the final part! REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Judal.

A/N: The last chapter for this part! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! This story I must say has come a long way from its begining, I didn't think I'd get this far. Thank you again reviewers! On with the story!

Chapter 10: The end of the battle

Ishtar continued to cry as they held a funeral for Duzell. They had to still deal with Lassen, since he got away while they were all worried if Duzell was still alive. Ishtar was crying on Duzie's shoulder, while he rubbed her back. They didn't even have a body to put in the coffin. They weren't for sure if he was dead, but since they had searched up and down that river, finding no trace of him, he was declared dead. Phelios was dressed in an appropriate outfit for a funeral, much less a vampire funeral. Darres was there, Yuujin, Illsaide, Laphiji, Seilieze, and Vord were also there. Plus all the vampires who had served Duzell were present among them. Yuujin was the one saying all the lines to put Duzell's soul at rest. At that moment two vampires appeared. One looked exactly like Duzell, but one minor difference. His hair was black, not the white color that Duzell had. The woman had the white hair color that Duzell had, but different facial features. She had the red eyes, but looked more like Falan to Ishtar facial wise. The man spoke first.

"How did Duzell die?" He was addressing everyone, but he stopped when he spotted Duzie. He narrowed his eyes at Duzie. "Duzell?" The woman also narrowed her eyes for a better look.

"Yes my name is Duzell, but I am not the one that just died. I am the reincarnation of Duzell. They just call me Duzie so no one gets confused." The male vampire nodded his head slowly. The woman then spoke, her voice was soft and very sweet. The man, most likely her husband, had a more rough sounding voice.

"Is there anyone here who will answer my husbands first question? How did Duzell die?" She looked around, her eyes sad looking. Yuujin coughed to get their attention.

"We're not for sure if he's dead, Sharlen had pushed himself and Duzell down the cliff, many miles north from here. We had searched the entire area around the river, all the way to where the river started and ended. We found no trace of Duzell." Yuujin's eyes widened as he realized who these two vampires were. Especially when the female's eyes started to swell with tears.

"Alesandro what if he really is dead!" She wailed. Alesandro grabbed her by her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Gwendolyn, I will look around myself and see if he is dead or not." Yuujin pointed at them.

"You're the previous King and Queen of the vampire lands!" They both nodded and Ishtar's jaw dropped. She looked at Duzie.

"They're your parents??" Duzie gave her a funny look.

"Ishtar technically my parent is a female Kyawl, but yes those were my parents in my previous life." Ishtar gawked at them both, before realizing that she was most likely the cause of Duzell's death. She ran up to them both and bowed down, still crying.

"I'm sorry! Its all my fault!" Duzie appeared next to her.

"Ishtar its not your fault!" He sent a look at Gwendolyn and Alesandro to let her know that it wasn't her fault.

"No its not your fault Ishtar...." Gwendolyn said the best she could with out screaming it out to her. Even though she knew it wasn't Ishtar's fault, she just needed someone to take her anger out on.

(A few days later)

Ishtar was sitting outside in the gardens, staring at the flowers she had planted in during the time she was helping Duzell find Sharlen. They were wildflowers, her favorites. Ishtar sighed just thinking about Duzell, still hurt her heart. She heard footsteps behind her, but she didn't pay attention, until he addressed her.

"Lady Ishtar." She turned around to stare at Yuujin, and Darres.

"What is it Yuujin?"

"I just found out something about you and Darres. The marrige Sir Keld had arranged for you two shall never happen, because of what I found out. You both are siblings." Yuujin told her very slowly so she would be able to follow along. Ishtar gasped. '_Siblings?!'_

Cliff-hanger! Guess what guys? That was the last chapter for this one! I said I would reveal the next title and it is "The past or present? Which one?" Alright review!


End file.
